<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Work Night (Kuroo Tetsurou x Reader) by lady_rice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931224">Work Night (Kuroo Tetsurou x Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_rice/pseuds/lady_rice'>lady_rice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:22:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_rice/pseuds/lady_rice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo loves working from home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Work Night (Kuroo Tetsurou x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">You bounced on Kuroo’s thick cock, mischievously watching his tense face contort in concentration. His hand gripped his phone harder. “Yeah, I already sent the documents to–” he cleared his throat as you slow down your pace, grinding and moving your hips in slow circles. “Sent it to Sato already, yeah, I need–” he breaks off throwing his head back as you quicken your pace again.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">God, what did he do to deserve this hell? Or was it heaven? There he was lying on the bed, just praying that work be over as his pretty girl rides him all naked with her cunt stuffed full and her juices dripping down his cock. He really hated working from home sometimes. Hate? Did he say hate? He meant love. Your cunt clenched around him and he bites his lips to hold back a groan. Yeah, he <em>definitely</em> loves working from home.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kuroo takes a deep breath trying to will his orgasm away. His colleague calling for him, wondering what happened. “Yeah, yeah, I’m here. Can you tell Ito to send over the forms? I need it by Monday.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You pout a bit as Kuroo continued to discuss on his phone. It was never really easy to break his composure. And yet, you were hoping for a…better reaction. You continued riding him, alternating your pace, enjoying how he’d occasionally clench his jaw. A sudden idea had you hopping off his dick. Kuroo looks at you in confusion, still listening to his phone call.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You straddled him with your back to him and scooted closer to his face. Slowly, you reached behind you and bent forward showing him your glistening cunt. Holding his gaze, you start to finger yourself – one finger then two, giving him a show of how you wet you are.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kuroo grabbed his cock, not wanting to come.<em> Can’t this phone call be over? Why the fuck are they even discussing this? They already had a meeting earlier today!</em> You’re starting to get into it, throwing your head back as your fingers make scissoring motions. With his free hand, he slaps your ass watching you jerk in surprise. He quickly replaces your fingers, enjoying how wet you are. You bite down on your fist, holding back your moans as his fingers did wonders on you.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kuroo’s fingers reached farther than you ever can, quickly stroking your walls. His thumb starting to circle your clit. You reached down to stroke his cock, matching his pace. You’re close, so close.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yeah, bye.” Kuroo abruptly shut his phone off and tossed it. You yelped in surprise as both hands grabbed your hips to sit your cunt right on his face. “Tetsu–” you couldn’t even finish the thought as he shoved his tongue deep in you. If his fingers are wonderful then his tongue is even more majestic.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Ah!” You yelp as Kuroo slaps you hard on the ass. “Get to work baby girl, I want you choking on my cock.” You nod taking him in your mouth, moaning around his cock as he continues to tongue-fuck you. You whimper as he slaps your ass, blushing at how filthy the sounds of him eating you out. He’s moaning and slurping at your cunt like it’s the best dish he ever tasted. His fingers joins his tongue inside you as his thumb rubbed tight circles on your clit.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">With a loud moan, you squirt all over his face. Before you can even recover, you’re already on your back and Kuroo’s hovering over you. He grabs you by the hair and kisses you. You let his tongue dominate you, tasting yourself. Kuroo groans as you lick your juices off his mouth and cheek. He roughly put your leg over his shoulder and sheathes his cock in you. Kuroo groans as your still-sensitive cunt flutters around him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Damn, baby girl,” he’s breathless but his rough voice still makes you shiver. “Tetsu, please, please,” you’re nearly in tears. “I don’t know, babygirl,” he smirks, ever-so-slowly pulling out and pushing back in, “you did have your fun earlier, I think it’s my turn now.” You shudder feeling every inch of his cock in you. “No, please, Tetsu, I–” you whine trying to pull him closer but he’s far stronger than you. “Tetsu, please–”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You scream as he suddenly thrusts into you. Kuroo starts pounding, “My baby girl acting like a little slut all day and yet I just can’t stop spoiling her, huh?” You can’t even answer, too busy screaming his name. “Tell me how good I’m treating you, baby.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I– So good, Tetsu!” He groans changing the angle of his thrusts. “Y-your cock is so good! Th-thick…fills me up good! T-Tetsu!” You sob as he hits your little bundle of nerves. “Mm, babygirl, your cunt’s so tight. Gonna fill you up.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You whine, “Please Tetsu, want your cum so bad–!” You jolt, screaming his name as your orgasm hits you. Kuroo groans, trembling at how your cunt grips him, “Fuckin’ tight cunt–!” He grunts as he releases inside you.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kuroo pulls back, “Legs up.” You hold your legs up by the knees as Kuroo slowly pulls out your cunt, watching his cum drip out. He pushes his cum back in as you shiver, still sensitive. “You ready for the next round, babygirl?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>